1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to furniture systems, and, more particularly, to standardized office furniture systems at which the user uses wired power and communication devices such as telephones, computers, calculators and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Office furniture manufacturers often provide passages through various surfaces of their furniture systems for accommodating the wires or cables of power and communications devices which, if not routed in some organized fashion, may be seemingly ubiquitous and unsightly. To further improve the aesthetics of the office, and to prevent small items from inadvertently passing through the cable passages, the passages are often provided with grommets through which the cables route and which partially cover the passage. Generally, these grommets allow the plug or connector of the wire to pass therethrough, but thereafter provide some means for closing about the wire proper. Previous cable managers have comprised individual, loose parts which may be easily disengaged from the passage and/or become lost. A cable manager comprising a single wire grommeting piece which is securely engaged to the passage is desirable.